


Initiation

by lord_ealing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, submissive Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: It's Jon Snow's House initiation for the Greyjoys, a fairly simple task. Give a lapdance to the one person who hates them the most- Robb Stark.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing another Jon/Robb AU or planning for other stuff. But I did this because it's too good to not write. I had too much fun with this, I hope you do too. 
> 
> As usual. Unbeta-ed. Comment and Kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> EDIT : I am currently working on a Harry Potter AU Universe starring our boys.

 

 **NOW**.

Job Interviews are brutal. Too many questions and never the right answer. You can never be much of a smart-ass or too safe, make a good impression and have them want you. Add the fact that this interview will basically decide your future, well maybe not, but it's different for Jon. Jon Snow is nearing his sophomore year in college and he's about to go inside and have an interview for a scholarship. His grades are exceptional and he knows he's ready for a better life. he may have had a rough start on life but he wants more. He's capable of more. Thank god for Davos, turning him on the right direction. If he gets this, he will get an internship and have a full ride till end of College. A decent allowance, so he can probably get an apartment off campus come second year. Too much rides on this.

Davos said it's for an eccentric billionaire, who needs engineers that have a fresh mind and likes to invent. Jon is prepared for anything at this point, the secretary lets him in and he the first thought that comes to mind as he sees the man behind the table is -

_Shit. I'm screwed._

_Tony Stark._

" Jon right? Come in! " he greets him and Jon remembers what he practiced, taking the man's hand in a handshake. Kind smile. Sit down. Don't panic. " You came recommended by Davos, I'm intrigued. "

" He took me under his wing in high school. " he answers.

" That's definitely Davos. So, Your grades are really good and I think you have what it takes. "

" Thank you Sir. "

" I mean, Davos will kill me if I don't hire you. " Tony says and Jon thinks about what this man owes Davos and how lucky he is.

" You study at Westeros right? I want you in House Stark. " he says simply and Jon feels his inside grow cold. " My nephew is about to be their President this coming year, he'll take you in. "

" That's very nice of you, but I was actually thinking of getting an apartment off-campus. " he reasons out.

" That's good too, but I want you there. I give a lot of donations , i want you and the two other interns to be comfortable. "

" sure. " Jon feels like he just have to say yes with everything Tony says. He's the pauper in this story, willing and waiting for scraps ( in this case, definitely not scraps). But he can't be in House Stark, not now.

They talk some more about the current project in Stark Industries and what Jon knows about them. What he wants to do with his life and personal things about him. He finds the Man charismatic and funny, definitely intelligent and open to new ideas. Davos was right to point him here.

" You look familiar. " Tony suddenly says and Jon just shakes his head No. " Yeah. Let me think, I - "

" It's- " he starts. Probably better to admit this now than let his employer know later. " There might be videos of me with your uh- nephew- Robb. "

Tony is staring at him now and he breaks down in laughter, like he finally figured it out. Jon smiles, an ache in his heart as he remembers. How he longs to see him again.

" You did the lap dance right? " Jon cringes at the words.

" Yes. "

" Damn! I made the right choice! I like that in people- we all have a wild side. " Tony stands up and claps him on the back. " Robb was too smug every time I saw him, made him really popular, as if he needed more of it. "

" How is he? " he finds himself asking.

" Oh, he's Good. Studying alot and excited for his Senior year. You should talk to him. "

" Uh." He stutters,

" My nephew is a great kid and I think you will be good for him, as soon as you get your act together. "

" I can't- " Jon adds, not liking the way this conversation is going. He's not gonna lay his whole heart out to his boss.

" I feel like you're the kind of person who overthinks things. That can be good for work, never in real life, "

" He's Robb Stark, he's never gonna be just anyone. " he finally says and he wants this conversation to end as soon as possible. The topic of Robb always makes him feel empty.

" Suit yourself kid. But just a piece of advice from someone who's had enough mistakes- Talk to him. You'll never know. "

Tony dismisses him and tells him he will be in touch for what will happen next. Congratulating him on the new job and just basically welcoming him to the Company. Jon feels a bit lighter, feeling like his goals are in his reach. His life is a out to change.

He can do anything. Well except talk to Robb. _To ask for more._

  
**THEN**.

Jon Snow thinks this is a bad idea, but like all other things in his life- he does it anyway. It was a bad idea to come here, to Westeros University as a scholar, knowing that it will be hard for him to fit in. Everyone who will be someone is studying here, kids here know each other, they all move in the same circle. A circle that Jon has no business going into. Maybe he had the chance, if he was working as their waiter or cleaning for them. He saves enough money to get himself through high school and the applications needed to get a scholarship. He is lucky to meet Davos, a professor here who he met by chance ( served him at a restaurant and was impressed that he was able to handle a conversation about a mathematical equation ) and gave him a recommendation. Freshmen Year is Hell, he tells himself. The workload and trying to make a routine, juggle school and work. He feels like he's been working too much as such a young age when all of the people here have it easy. But he's one step ahead, he tells himself, he is used to hard work and indifference.

But the independence, the chance to be someone else here. Jon Snow. A fresh start. It's a promise of a better life, something he has been chasing all these years.

And now, as he stares at the " Greyjoy " House hoodie he is wearing, he wonders what kind of brain damage he must have endured to put himself through this. Funnily enough, it is better to get in a Frat house. Lodging and Food. Friends and Connections- Plus, It's part of the College life. Fraternities here in Westeros run for life, brothers and sister who support each other even after the school ends. Theon is now looking at him, laughing but a bit sympathetic.

" They chose you cause you're pretty. " he offers.

" Shut up. I have curly hair and a beard- how can I be fuckin pretty? " he snaps, feeling the cold in his bones. The cheap ass hoodie he is wearing is not helping at all.

" You are, like, I think they call it pretty boy. " Theon laughs again and pats his back.

" Is this really an initiation? This is is suicide- I don't wanna die on my Freshmen year in college! " Jon laments, not even half joking.

" Euron commanded it, so you have to do it if you want to be part of the house. "

Fuckin Euron Greyjoy, a legacy like Theon, practically have a free pass to this house. Euron is the President and a senior, who supervises the initiation. It always goes like this for freshmen, the ones at the bottom of the food chain. It's a small task, in exchange for the security. But still - Did he do something to him? Make him feel like Jon deserves to do this mission?

" They say, Robb Stark likes Girls, but he also has a taste for pretty boys like you. So don't worry. " Theon tells him, like a pep talk but it makes Jon's inside churn. Robb Stark. He saw him at orientation and now he knows - that some people were really made with Gold and good intentions. That's him, almost dazzling in the midst of the lecture hall like a fucking Prince Charming. A beacon to a lost boy like him, the protagonist in all those childhood stories. House Stark is amazing, he's heard stories, but he would never apply. He's not good enough.

" I'm not going to whore myself out. " he comments, starting to walk towards the huge mansion.

" It's just a lap dance. " Theon downplays, like it's some simple chore everyone is trained to do. " Wait- do you know how to? "

Jon blushes, " I watched some videos. " Yes he did. All those embarrassing and arousing videos that he will never be able to copy. He is a quick study, so maybe he can do some basic movies. But not in front of Robb. The Junior, who basically owns House Stark.

" Well, hope you got some pointers. " Theon finally says as they stop. The front lawn of the frat house is littered with people partying and having fun. He can hear splashing from a swimming pool and he can hear a loud beat of music and chatter. He wants to throw up, pass out and just call it a day. " I will be leaving you here, they won't kill you. I have someone inside who knows why you're there. "

As if that should make it easier for him. He takes a deep breath and takes the first step, hoping that he can survive this. Of course he will, he's been through a lot in his life. These trust fund kids have nothing on him. No one bats an eye as he enters the mansion, everyone to busy and minding their own business, some notices that he's from the Greyjoy house and whispers to themselves. The thing is, he's here to settle a score. Some of the men from Greyjoy house apparently got a little too handsy with girls from Stark House at last year's year-end party. Unlucky for them, one was Sansa Stark. Robb Stark's younger and underage sister. Robb was furious and it almost caused a fist fight between him and Euron. Robb can't say anything because he shouldn't have brought an underage teen in a frat party ( rumor is she sneaked in ) and Euron does not want to risk the damage , in case Robb drags his name and makes the other Houses hate them. It's a peace offering that's what he is.

It will be better if Euron hired a Victoria Secret model to do this. Not him. His nerves get the better of him as he spots his target, Robb Stark, alone on the couch and a moment later two other men join him. Renly Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. His heart plummets. Seniors. He tries to concentrate on staring at Robb, making it his goal, one step at a time till he reaches the man.

Renly notices him first and frowns.

" Yes pretty boy? " he greets him, Margaery and Robb are now looking at him. " too bad your Euron's minion. "

" Not yet. This is my initiation. " he manages to say, out of breath.

" and what would that be? " Margaery asks loudly, as someone turned the music down. Jon hates it. Of course this would happen. Everyone would look at them and he has to be brave- or stupid, whatever you want to call it.

" As a peace offering from House Greyjoy, I will give a lap dance to Robb Stark. " It didn't sound this wrong in his ears when he practiced it.

" Oooohhh! So creative! " Renly says, as a couple of people whistle in delight. Margaery is laughing, clearly amused and he settles his eyes on Robb. There is amusement in those eyes, a bit of pity he can tell.

" Show us what you got kid. " Margaery says and signals for someone to play a song.

Robb is just looking at him and he hopes that it's true- he's Robb's type. It will be hard to pull this off if the man isn't even remotely attracted to him. He smiles, making a show of sitting properly and licks his lips- " I'm waiting. " his voice is pure sin and Jon is willing to give more than a lap dance. If it was anyone else, he would probably be puking right now, Maybe he will thank Euron someday for setting this up. Renly and Margaery leave Robb alone and the music plays.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

His heart is beating, he feels alive and excited. It's not the best circumstance, but his life has always been like that. And he knows how to deal, how to make it better for himself. With those blue eyes staring at him like he's good enough to eat- he's a goner.

" I'm Jon Snow, I think you should know before I whore myself out to you. " he manages to say and Robb bursts out laughing.

" and I'm Robb Stark, but you probably know that. "

He smiles and wishes he was someone else. There were days in his life when he wishes life was easier for him, born a different family, a different life. But this right here, what he would give just to be a normal college student. Meet Robb at a random place and at least be friends.

" My Lord, " he says, not knowing where that came from. Something about Robb made him think of Royalty and Royal titles as something dirty. Taking off his hoodie, he can feel Robb's eyes on him and he hears random people catcalling.

" DAMN SON! " he hears someone say and that lightens the mood somehow.

" Get them a proper chair! " another one shouts and a chair magically appear. Robb stands up and the catcalls are louder, people from outside coming in to see the show as House Stark's Prince sits on the chair, looking smug and perfect.

He steps closer, slowly, trying to match the beat of the music. Years of hard labor and having to use public transportation made him fit, and he knows Robb is appreciating him. His knees hit the man's leg and he climbs, settling himself comfortably- never losing sight of those eyes. He's turned on. Jon wants to jump for joy as he realizes this, giving in to his ultimate fantasy, leaning into the man. Breathing him in, lips close to his neck, licking just below his ear and whispering,

" No touching till I say so. "

His ass, teasing Robb's cock as he rocks back and forth - feeling himself getting lost in the moment. He turns around, seeing the other man and too close just makes him nervous. He should definitely stop trembling now,

" Relax kid. " he hears Robb says against his ear, getting back at him. He could come like this, for fuck sake- just Robb telling him dirty things.

" I hope you enjoy this. " he grits through his teeth as he takes a deep breath and steadies himself. With his back against Robb and his eyes closed, It's easier to just listen to the music and move freely. Swaying his hips, trying to mimic that damn video he watched. He can hear people cheering for him so he takes the bait and faces Robb again-

He looks breathless and the look in his eyes, one Jon has never seen before. Never directed at him- a look wonder, like he matters ( when all his life he didn't). He's sure many will do silly things like this to get on Robb's good side, but in this moments he knows his life has turned sideways. Good or Bad, he doesn't know. In the back of his mind, he would have turned down Euron's mission but he said Yes because it will be this man. On the man's lap, his legs spread apart and arms settling on Robb's shoulders- he is breathless. It might have been seconds or minutes and he's just staring, he inches closer and he said no touching but that mouth is just begging for him. He licks his lips as he can almost taste it but he is stopped with soft hands touching his lower lip. He sucks on the thumb, seeing the control on Robb's eyes waver. He speaks softly, like he can't find the voice to say it-

" I don't want our first kiss to be like this. ". Jon freezes at that, he stops sucking and lowers his head, resting on Robb's shoulder to hide his shame. The Older man chuckles and shouts to the crowd, " Show is over! The Kid is Traumatized! "

There are various reactions on this one, some shouted " More! " ( what a bunch of perverts, really ) and others just shouted appreciation for his little show. Jon hopes the ground will swallow him up or he will pass out and just wake up in his room. He won't make it if he does the walk of shame.

" Give me a minute before you stand up, " Robb tells him and he flushes, he's hard too, but he's too mortified to suggest offering release to the man.

" Okay, " he says meekly, not meeting Robb's eyes and contents himself in the man's neck. He smells so good, the urge to bite, mark and lick is overwhelming. He bites- just a little, a challenge to himself cause he won't be able to do this again, he'll never be this close. The taste of him will surely linger, tiding him over the loneliest night.

" Behave yourself, you're making it hard for me to calm down. " The man admonishes and Jon moves up, meeting Robb's eyes.

" Sorry. " is all he can say but words are trapped in his throat. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, from that orientation and a few glimpses on campus. Please remember me when this ends.

" You can get up now. " Robb says and Jon almost jumps off, turning away and thinking what to do next.

" I'll see you out, "

Renly and Margaery are onto them as soon as they get up, with Margaery whistling.

" Not bad Freshmen. " She says sweetly and Renly nods in agreement.

" too bad you're a greyjoy pledge." Renly says.

" I'm not- " Jon starts and Robb is quick to rescue, hands on his back, leading him inside.

" Don't crowd him, he needs space. " The man says and he can see people taking pictures of them or waving Hi. He's nervous as they go further inside, knowing that it's the opposite of what he wants. He's not that ballsy to flirt anymore, his flirtation quota is down to zero. Robb is quiet as they walk, saying Hi to a few people but his hands are on Jon- protecting him. He's still shirtless, leaving that damn greyjoy hoodie.

" I'll get a shirt for you upstairs. " Robb says and Jon must have looked terrified that he quickly changes his words to " do you want to come up? "

He can only nod as they climb up two flights of stairs and reach a corner room with two doors. He is a pledge and obviously even as a Junior, a clear leader to this house, and the reality of how apart their worlds are is sinking in.

" I'll just wait here. " He says, if he comes in, he'll want more and he can't have that.

" Sure, It will be quick. " Robb dashes in and Jon is left to wait alone in the hallway. He looks around and feels comfortable. On the outside, the Stark residence looks intimidating but inside it's actually not that opulent. It's like an old vacation house, perfect in the winter and christmas gatherings. He will probably research on how to get in House Stark as soon as he gets some sleep. Nevermind the awkwardness, he knows he's supposed to be here. Their symbol, a direwolf, and their mentality that the people in this house is like a wolf pack. Robb is definitely the Alpha. His thoughts are interrupted by the man opening the door and emerging with yet another hoodie, Westeros.

" It will keep you warm. "

" Thanks, " he takes it but Robb pulls him close by the hand and pins him on the door. Eyes searching and probably asking for permission. " You can tell me no. "

Jon doesn't answer and tilts his head up, meeting the older man's lips in a kiss. It's delicious, he moans into it like a virgin would. Robb's left hand on his waist and the other resting on the door, trapping him. It's soft and full of want at the same time, Robb's tongue teasing and destroying him. Jon's arms come up, pulling the man into an embrace as he begs for more. They pull apart and he comes back for more. Robb granting him another kiss before they separate.

" I really want to fuck you right now, But i don't think exploiting you- while on a frat initiation is a good idea. " He says, trying to catch his breath, eyes glazed with lust but trying to keep control.

" I'm not pledging to House Greyjoy anymore, those assholes. " Jon admits.

" I'm glad to hear that. " Robb smiles and they extricate themselves from each other, giving time for Jon to actually put on clothes.

" Uh. Thanks again. "

" For what? " the question is teasing and Jon gives in,

" That's an amazing kiss, You ruined me for everyone. "

Robb looks a bit shocked for a moment but quickly recovers,  
  
" If you want more, come and find me. " He comes closer again and Jon can't move, this is addictive, his headspace getting crowded with the thought of this man. " We'll lock ourselves up here and I'll make it good for you. "

" Are you gonna go inside and bang or what??? " They both look at a man approaching and Robb responds,

" You ruined the mood asshole. "

Jon recognizes this man as Jaime Lannister, Head of his house. What he's doing here roaming around in Stark house- he has no idea.

" Touchy! I will leave you two kids alone now. "

" Why is a Lannister here? "

" He's invited. " Robb explains, and walks over to the stairs, signaling their time is up. Jon tries not to look disappointed as they come down, their steps taking them to a backdoor.

" Thank you. You were too nice. " Jon says as they breathe in the fresh air outside. The backyard is a garden, littered with people who are clearly looking at them but too afraid to speak.

" This doesn't mean I'm okay with Euron and his lackeys, this just means, I like the peace offering and I won't burn their house down. "

" you're very gracious my Lord, " he replies, mock bowing which earns a smile from Robb.

" Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm? "

Yes. Please. I don't want this night to end. " I can handle it. " he says and takes one last look, trying to memorize how Robb looks like this. He wants it seared in his mind, so that when he closes his eyes he can almost see. The way his eyes sparkle, all shades of blue and his hair of fire. That jaw, he wants to lick. His lips. Everything about him.

" so this is goodbye then Snow? "

" I think so. Thank you again. " He squeaks and steals a kiss on the cheek, reaching up and acting like a five year old. After the kiss he half-runs away, too embarrassed to look back. Jon walks back to his dorm, the same dreary path leading to his room. Everything is the same and not at all. In his heart he knows, he feels alive.

 **NOW**.

The year end party is upon them and the hottest ticket is the Stark's rave party. Rumor is, a famous DJ is coming and it's a welcoming party to the new house president, Robb Stark. Everyone's Favorite. Tickets are hard to get, direct invites, even harder. Security is hired and since it will be hosted on campus, some outsiders are bound to get in and probably cause trouble. The party is in full swing as Jon finds himself in between hoards of people- all fired up and sweaty.

He has Samwell Tarly to thank for his ticket. Sam had been a good friend, and a family friend's of the Starks. He is not part of any Houses at the moment and does not need to, But his last name earned him an invite. His friend knows how much he's moping over Robb so one day he just slide the ticket on the table saying -

" If you are waiting for a sign, This is it. " Sam tells him. Sam, who had been there and offered him his apartment off campus as a place. Who listened to him ramble about school and his past life. The one who told him he sometimes whispers Robb's name in his sleep.

Jon looks around, trying to find that familiar face. He knows it will be hard to find the man of the hour, who knows, maybe he's hooking up with someone else. The thought breaks his heart- almost.

Then he spots him, drinking beer, speaking to a lot of people in the bar. There's no way he can just walk in there and ask to speak to him. After his lap dance routine, the video had gone viral and he was even called up to the Dean's office. People recognize him and gave him a bit of notoriety, they know he is smart, they find him more interesting because of that video. Too many indecent proposals came his way, some flattering, but never from the one he really want.

He's done a bit of bartending before, he can do this. Jon marches towards the bar, finding someone who is on break and just looks at him like - don't ask me man. Don't. and picks up a drink.

He served a few drinks, hoping he's mixing it right and garnering few odd looks from the employees. Jon just stares right back. Finally. Finally. He gets close to Robb, and perfect timing has it, turns around to meet him. The recognition is immediate and Jon feels relieved, how awkward would it be if Robb doesn't even remember?

" Hi , " is all he can say and Robb is silent for a beat but answers him.

" You work here now? "

" I had to find a way to talk to you. You're pretty popular here. " He says and the man laughs,

" Really? Anyway, Mr Bartender, I want a blowjob. "

Jon smirks, he can do that. He can do more. He was too scared that day, but now, he's stupid. Stupid for this man, looking at him, the same blue eyes he always dreams of. It's not love, not yet, but it could go there. No time in overthinking, he'll take it.

" I can give you that. Sorry if it took so long, But I need more. " It's like he said the magic word because Robb went back to the two people he was talking too and said he had to leave -

" Let's get out of here. "

" But I was just preparing your drink. " Jon jokes and Robb reaches out, kissing him softly on the lips.

" Stop teasing me, I need you. "

He shouldn't be this turned on with mere words or just a simple look. But he's waited and if there is one thing he wants, it's Robb Stark. He allows himself to get this one thing for himself. Joining the man, the two of them walking out of a party like they did before. All eyes on them but fuck what they think ; everything else is just background noise with Robb being so close. They make their way up the stairs, Jon is familiar with it now, the countless time he replayed this scene in his head.

" Will you keep your promise? Lock us up and - "

He is interrupted by a soft kiss on his cheek, followed by Robb licking and biting his lower lip.

" You're cute when you're nervous. " He says and opens the door to his room, drenched in darkness and a switch gives way to a soft yellow light beside the bed. Jon feels safe here, but the nerves are bubbling deep inside him as Robb takes his hand and moves him toward the bed. "

"It took you some time, "

" I was - scared. " Jon says honestly, staring up at the man as he sits comfortably on the bed. There is something satisfying in this position he thinks, Robb towering over him.

" I won't hurt you Jon. You're very interesting- I couldn't get you out of my head. "

It's the right word to say and Jon stands up, kissing him again, this time properly. tongue and too much urgency. He breaks away and falls to his knees, pulling at buttons and briefs, Robb's cock springing free. He's done this twice. Always hurried and never in a personal space like this. He takes it in his hand and tugs, licking the head as he looks up. Robb is looking at him, face flushed and eyes hungry.

" I really wanted to kiss you that night- or make you suck me off with those lips. But I didn't want to share, or anyone to look. " he admits, Jon doesn't need to hear anymore and he takes it in. The hard flesh easing it's way to his mouth, in and out. Stopping his gag reflex and trying hard not to choke. His eyes watering but unable to stop sucking. He loves this, the feeling of a hard cock inside his mouth, Robb swearing and holding onto his hair. He lets go and allows Robb to take the lead, use him like him and set the pace. " fuck. you feel so good. " He is close, he thinks, and his own cock is leaking, begging for attention. But this is all for Robb, he'll come when he is told. Without warming it spills all over his mouth, the urge to cough is there but he swallows, and breathes in a lungful. It takes a moment for him to calm down and it settles, Robb pulls out he stands up.

" Let's lie in bed, give a moment and I'll be ready to fuck you. " He says it like a promise and Jon is happy to oblige, jumping right on the bed and feeling the soft sheets against his skin. He's still fully clothed so he takes off his shirt and trousers, leaving his boxers on as Robb joins him- completely naked.

" Have you done this before? "

Jon freezes up, could he tell? Was there an invisible writing that he couldn't see that's giving Robb the hint? He wants to lie, but it's no use, his inexperience will show.

" No. I'm sorry-" Jon starts. " I know I acted like I know a lot- "

Robb silences him by kissing his cheek and traveling down his neck, soft kisses and bites that turned him on.

" That's perfect for me, I get to be your first. " he whispers, continuing the assault on his neck. Jon is sure he will have visible bite marks. " I will open you up, find the spot that will make you beg. I'll fuck you long and hard and you will love it. You'll take it. "

" Yes. " Jon answers as he slowly slides onto his back and Robb climbs on top of him. The weight of him, skin on skin and the kissing is proving too much for him. He tells Robb to stop as he removes his boxers, letting their cocks rub off, their bodies moving in together.

" Do you trust me? " Robb asks and Jon nods, of course he does. He never had a decent conversation or spent more than a day with him but he knows, he can trust this man. With his life. How ridiculous it is to be half in love with this person too early.

" With my life. " he says and the Older man begins his assault with his fingers, drenched in lube to make it easier for the breach. One. It makes Jon ever more aroused, coupled with kisses and Robb sucking on his nipples. He's close to coming with only this. Two. Robb starts to lick his cock and he is too mesmerized by the sight. This man, licking and sucking him like this. He's too dazed in lust. Three. He screams as a pleasure he does not know hits him- " I need you. I can't" Robb asks him to get on his knees, telling him it's easier the first time -  
  
" You'll be on your back for round 2, " he tells him and Jon can't think how he can survive this. On his knees, hands splayed on the bed and holding him up, he tries to calm himself. He can't tense up or it would be too hard to take.

" Please Robb. Now. I want you. "

He feels it as the head pushes in, slowly and he tries to bear down. Inch after unbearable inch, the pain feels like he's being split open. Robb is big, he knows it will hurt, and it feels like it won't stop. Soothing touches on his back as it goes all the way in, Jon is close to embarrassing himself by giving in.

" Move. " he says and Robb follows. His hips snapping, Cock abusing his hole relentlessly. Long and deep thrusts that made Jon scream in lust- that spot being hit again and again. " I'm close- Robb- fuck. " He wants to let go, but Robb wants this, long hours of fucking, he said, " Please" is all he can say and it's probably the right one because hot seed fills him and Jon takes that as his cue to let go. Staining the sheets- shouting like a crazed man and breathing harshly as he collapses in bed with Robb.

" That was the hottest thing- " Robb says to him. " Can I keep you here? "

" You have a promise to make, you'd lock me up here right? Fuck me till you get tired of me? " Jon answers, not caring for the words he's saying. It's too hard to say what he means- he will stay beside Robb as long as he would have him.

" I don't really fuck people that I met only once, but you're something else Jon Snow. I'd like to know you more. " they are too sticky and Jon can't even move, Robb is the same, both just staring at the ceiling and calming down.

" I'd like that. I don't care if we did this first then Date- "

" I can do that, I'll spoil you and you will keep coming back here. " Robb says and takes his hand, squeezing.

He can see it now, as he closes his eyes. This new life he will be a part of. It's a long way to go and he's not sure how they will end up, but he's getting what he wants. That's a first.

" Shower? " Robb asks.

Jon smiles. _Thank you Euron Greyjoy._

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Also, this is inspired by the story - Circus by Ferric. 
> 
> And I love Tony Stark. I would write him in, every chance I get.


End file.
